Carefully with the caregiver
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Post Thriller Bark. A dangerous moment with Robin?


**Care****fully with the caregiver**

The truth is not that he was resting or taking one of his usual naps. What it happened was that he had suffered too much in a little time and even he had to lose some time to recover. Her whole body still complained about the treatment suffered but he did not care at all. He did what needed to be done. Nothing more and nothing less. For him. To give him the opportunity to manage to do his dream though it was at the expense of the his own.

What could be waited if not? Not on the other hand, he was his senchou. And sooner or later...

_He__ will be the next King of the Pirates._

But everything has an end and this one was the end of his lethargic suffering.

Opening his dark eyes he was surprised when he was not blinded by any type of brilliant light as was usual in these cases. When his eyes again were adapted to the surroundings he was not surprised to find her at his side. It should, but for some reason that he did not want to rationalize, it was not doing it.

Kneeling next to his head Robin inclined slightly and greeted him with a sweet smile that was accelerating the heart of the kenkaku.

—Welcome, kenshi-san— she spoke to him with her polite but naughty voice—. You've had worried to all your Nakama during the three days that you've been unconscious.

Zoro had to be wondering as was possible that he had been three days unconsciously because of his encounter with Kuma, but only he had eyes for these lips that were moving seductively over his own lips. _So nearby but so far away._ He even not saw the bodice that was heightening even more her breasts while was leaving the vision of her sweet soft belly like silk and this navel that was calling loudly for a bit of attention. To Zoro do not exist anything more out of the vision of those tempting lips framed by her bare shoulders.

When Robin dedicated him a wide and shrewd smile as if she had been reading his mind Zoro decided that already it was time to get up.

With some effort Zoro was able to change his reclined position and sit. The effort was not for the fact of moving, if not for losing the vision of that beautiful face that had accompanied him during all his previous state. But when he tried to get up a few hands grabbed him firmly preventing him any kind of movement.

—Tchest, tchest. Where do you think you're going, kenshi-san?— her left arm was crossing Zoro's chest providing sensual caresses to him for all his right side, while she was caressing his chin with the back of her right hand—. I can not let you go this way.

And to emphasize her soft but sure words she showed him before his astonished look a blade that was sparkling with a ray of light.

—This way are we?— asked with great safety Zoro.

—We are this way— Robin repeated his words while her breasts were clutched against the back of the kenkaku.

The metal blade began to swing before the unconcerned look of Zoro that could feel the smile on the face of that woman. It was as easy as to feel the tender pressure that her breasts were exercising against the muscles of his back.

_Control yourself. Do not__ allow that she should win you._

—Afraid?— every time Robin was speaking she was providing a slight caress to the back of Zoro.

—Do what you want with me...— _but do not stop speaking to me_—... because I guess that I'm in your hands.

The fingers crossed the chest of Zoro from side to side drawing a path that the body of Robin would remember for future visits. It was a journey that not only her fingers would have the honor of having traveled.

—Yes, in my hands— Robin got damp her lips while she was feeling as was increasing the speed of her heartbeats.

A new pair of hands took possession of the Zoro's abdominal ones that were charting the whole extension of her new territory. Another couple returned to his chest while were playing with the nipples that rapidly were hardened by the attention shown.

_.__..If this continues this way..._

The blade was cold when touched the skin of Zoro, but with a lot of care began crossing it without doing the slightest cut to it. _'She knows how it is done,' _thought Zoro while he was feeling as was increasing slightly the pressure of the blade against him. Despite doing more force, the blade still had not done any damage. That was saying a lot about Robin.

—I suppose that it is possible to say that it is not your first time...— Zoro's voice was sounding casual but slightly yearningly—...will be one of your 'specialities'...— whispered to himself Zoro.

But Robin were all the possible near that was allowing her the contact that was exercising against the back of Zoro her breast that now was scratching through the soft fabric that was separating them, with her harder nipples of so much realized rubbing, and was able to listen the words of the greenhair.

—What did you say?— Robin asked innocently while she was doing to him straighten the head with the blade threateningly placed under his chin.

Zoro answered her with his own naughty smile.

—... only has been a whisper...

Feeling the warm breath of Robin near his right ear put Zoro all tense something that did not manage to put him blade that had on his throat.

—No, kenshi-san— the words of Robin caused him a few frozen sweats that were traveling all over his body while was accelerating his heart. The lips almost were managing to touch his ear—. This really is a whisper...— as end to her words she traveled his ear with the tongue up to finishing for catching the lobe with her teeth stretching it everything possible until it was sliding between her lips.

Zoro was unable to react and he was not thinking of the cold blade metal touching his now hot skin. The sensations that Robin had provoked him would not stop them though he was attacked by the admiral Aokiji.

The problem for Zoro, or one of it, was that he had the dry throat.

—I need a drink.

The giggles of Robin were so captivating that Zoro suddenly forgot all the thirst that he was suffering. Until she returned it to him as a revenge.

—Did you know that the same day in which you fell unconscious, Luffy brought you a barrel of sake in order that you were drinking it for were becoming better?— her words were accompanied by new movements of her blade over Zoro.

—Shit. And why he do not...— Zoro gave a sigh of resignation.

—Yes— Robin answered him to knowing to which conclusion he had come—. Orders of isha-san.

—¿Luffy?— said Zoro suddenly without being able to conceal his surprise.

—Who if not our senchou-san could do such a thing?

But Zoro was sure of having heard Robin calling him by his name. _She called him Luffy._ Happy on the progress that Robin has started to have about her relationship with her nakama, Zoro did not give to him importance to which since he opened his eyes, she had been calling him kenshi-san.

_Step by step ... and besides, __it's not your business how she calls you?_

And so soon as these thoughts came these disappeared from his mind when he heard the pleasant sound that Robin was doing while she was drinking of…

—Are you drinking?— Zoro tried to turn the head but a few hands had fastened him and it were preventing him. The only thing that he got was to touch harder against Robin's breasts—. And what I believed that you could not fall lower.

Giving a felt sigh Robin re-licked her lips, something that Zoro was able to decrypt by the sounds that she was emitting. The memory of those lips gave him new forces.

Robin separated finally the cold metal of the body of the kenkaku.

—These are not ways to deal with someone who have you...— all her hands were pressing her own body against Zoro. She liked to feel the contact of their bodies—. ...in her hands.

Zoro refused to answer her... while enjoying the sensation of being in her hands... to her mercy. Separating her legs Robin attracted Zoro's body towards her until it was molded in that space created only for him. Might notice the heat that was showing the body of Robin and specifically the hot zone between her legs.

—You deserve a punishment— mocked the brunette.

Grabbing Zoro´s hair, she gave a pull backward until he lifted his look for in this way could see how Robin had the bottle of whiskey just on his face. Without a warning word Robin poured the liquor that started to coat his face. Just gave him a drink.

Overcoming quickly the small shock for the actions of Robin, Zoro agreed to know that, even in an unusual way, would be able to take the drink that so much he needed.

—I'm sorry, kenshi-san. But there is no drink for the one who does not know how to talk to a woman— said Robin while using her hands to prevent that not even a drop was reaching the lips of Zoro.

—Come on— protested Zoro that was feeling and could smell the whiskey but being unable to take a single drop—. What waste!— he complained with a sigh of defeat.

Passing the bottle to one of her other hands, Robin approached her face to the face of the kenkaku.

—You may have a point, kenshi-san. Should not be wasting a whiskey so good.

_¿...?_

—Kampai!

Zoro felt as Robin's tongue seemed to burn while she was licking the whiskey that his skin was trying to drink. The sensation while she was crossing his cheeks with avidity for taste every portion of him with her tongue… with her lips, while her delicate hair was refreshing the ardor of his face but that was intensifying to the rest of his body.

_A great tormen__t has never been so enjoyable._

When finally Robin satisfied her 'thirst' separated her lips from whom she would never have enough. She said goodbye from that silky skin with a smile and a light kiss.

—You had right, kenshi-san. It would have been a lamentable waste— the fun could be felt in every word that was going out of her lustful lips. Those lips that Zoro was starting longing with great fervor.

—... And after all that I have suffered it ... I do not deserve a drink?— asked Zoro sighing while he could not set aside his thoughts of those lips crossing the rest of his body.

Robin noted with great care to the state in that was Zoro meanwhile was recalling the state in which he was three days ago and the motive that had led her to finish so broken. _Only I have known few people so faithful in all my life ... and they ended up giving their own lives by those who wanted ... ... Mom._

—We have what we deserve, is not true kenshi-san?

Without time to try to understand the words of Robin, Zoro listened as she returned to take a good shot of whiskey. _To my kampai._ Zoro closed the eyes to absorb himself with the image of those lips moistened by the liquor that was crossing her throat. The only way that he had to be able to 'drink'.

The soft contact of her breasts got lost when Robin separated sufficiently to be able to take his face in her hands and tilt it back until after she inclining herself towards ahead and their faces were one on the other. Robin's smile was of a tenderness that could steal the breath from Zoro. He was wrong.

Those lips that were living forever in the mind of the kenkaku went to meet those of Zoro. In spite of to see as it were approaching to his and to be able to feel the heat that it were emitting, he could not avoid to let out a drowned groan of surprise when finally he could savour it.

Zoro's eyes were opened by the surprise and Robin smiled while she was not stopping kissing a few lips that was belonging to her. The kiss lasted a few long seconds where he learned that her smile could not only steal your breath. Also her kisses were capable of doing it.

_Her kisses are addictive._

It was the most original way in which Zoro had taken a good shot of whisky. And he was hoping that somehow he could beat it. Robin was possessing a beautiful body wherefrom he could satisfy his thirst.

To her regret Robin separated from the lips of Zoro, of his kisses. But her face could not do away with the naughty and anxious smile that it was asking her to go back to his lips. Now that she tested it. Now that her hands had crossed his body. Now she could not imagine not being a part of him.

Zoro tasted his own lips while he saw Robin do the same with hers. And that image was capable of drive him to madness if he still had some shred of simple sanity to which to subject himself to avoid falling for her.

—Very well, kenshi-san. You have not allowed that a single drop was spilling— Robin was sounding as if she were having a good time with all this situation—. I do not believe that you could manage to imagine your punishment if a drop of this whisky had fallen down out of your mouth.

Zoro's look could not return to leave her tender lips. So tasty and seducers as was the rest of her body.

—I need more. I am still thirsty.

Listening to his words Robin seemed to be a bit surprised but seeing that still were a bit of whisky in the bottle decided that it would be indulgent with his request.

—I guess it has been too much time…

Unannounced Zoro lifted his face and returned to catch Robin's lips. This time was her moment to be surprised and open her mouth with a pleasant moan.

All the extras arms disappeared in a sea of petals.

Zoro stroking the hair of Robin, placed his hand on her neck to attract her strongly toward him. Their kisses with the step of the second ones were winning in intensity and ardor. This time they were not separating to recover the breath. To they were sufficient with to reduce the intensity of the kissing and devote themselves to mutually nibble the lips before to return for more.

The only moment that their lips almost were separated, was when Zoro looked for more of Robin and grabbed her by the waist with a hand and he raised her up to having her where he wanted her. In front of him. Sat on him.

Between the kisses Zoro was able to see as the blade turned back to his throat while feeling its cold contact while Robin was exercising some pressure against his chin. Then a dry sound announced the moment in which it was closed.

Robin caressed Zoro's chest while she was not stopping to rub herself against him. She could feel all the reactions that his body was taking because her fault and she liked it. She was noticing as her back was being caressed tenderly up to the end exciting her all.

—You have not said to me what you think about my 'job', kenshi-san— she whispered while she gave him a few soft kisses.

The fingers of Robin slipped by the muscular chest and it disappeared under the pants and to have a slight impression about what she soon would savour in its entirety.

Her lips kissed the cheeks of Zoro sensuously.

—...Did you like your shaving...?

As the only answer Zoro returned to kiss these lips so juicy that Robin was possessing, while his hands were surrounding her waist until her soft belly.

—Mmmmm…— Robin grabbed one of the hands of Zoro and slid it to put it under her own trousers... where Zoro discovered that she was not wearing underwear—. What you say to me, kenshi-san...

Zoro's fingers were caressing those lips so hot for the desire while the contact with the hair sent some pleasant sensations through the body of Robin. Her moans and pants were feeding Zoro and after so much time he was hungry.

_Hungry of you, Robin._

—...would you like to shave me now...?

* * *

**End**


End file.
